Abstract inukag
by lialily560
Summary: her art was anything but Abstract. his plays were nothing short of Abstract. there love was Abstract to its very being extended summary inside. Highschool AU. popular!Inuyasha outsider!Kagome
1. Chapter 1

Summary ;

her art was anything but Abstract.

his plays were nothing short of Abstract.

there love was Abstract to its very being

ab·stract

adjective

abˈstrakt,ˈabˌstrakt/Submit

1.

existing in thought or as an idea but not having a physical or concrete existence.

"abstract concepts such as love or beauty"

synonyms: theoretical, conceptual, notional, intellectual, metaphysical, ideal, philosophical, academic; rareideational

"abstract concepts"

Meet Kagome, a social nobody who blended into her surroundings too well. Living on her own since she was 15 and friendless since she was 15 she's learned the beauty of her own company. Kagome is insanely talented artist, even though she doesn't see it that way. She's forced to somewhat 'tutor' the golden boy in her favorite class.

Meet Inuyasha, a popular or 'well known' football star rich half demon living in the lap of luxury his whole life. Inuyasha was not someone who was alone at any point. But after his relationship with long term on and off girlfriend crumbles and he forced to take an elective he deemed 'girly'. He may find company in the oddest person.

Wholeheartedly opposites do attract. Along with misunderstandings, jealous exes, and secrets. And suddenly Kagome finds herself becoming a different person. Problem is can she become the ideal person for Inuyasha. Or will they let others get in their way before anything can really happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Shikon High was the 1st human and demon school to ever exist. And was a big push forward into the Integration movement. Established in 1945 it housed only 100 human and 100 demon teenagers. Now modern day it had over a thousand students and was the best school in the country.

Kagome really did think she was lucky, Shikon High was the most famed school in the world. It was just difficult. From a young age, she has never been good at making friends and lived a sheltered life at her family shrine in the country. It was a big step to apply to Shikon but her family supported her fully. Most who applied came from wealthy families who already lived in Tokyo, for Kagome Tokyo was a 3-hour train ride and 30-minute bus ride. Commuting just wasn't in her cards, instead, she was surprised with her own apartment after her middle school graduation and before her acceptance letter even came in.

Now she has spent nearly four years on her own. This was her final year in high school, and she was excited to get it done and over with. It was if as no one saw her. No matter how hard she tried she hasn't made a single friend, in middle school, she was fairly okay and had friends who she tries to keep in contact with. She supposed it was maybe the fact that she was a scholarship kid. A new program to allow kids with different backgrounds to become part of the school. Even so, it hasn't bothered her to be alone, in fact, most of her life she spent in her own company.

Glancing in the mirror she attempted to tame her bangs and fixed her clothing. She wore nothing special, Shikon High had no dress code which clearly some used it to their advantage but for Kagome, she settled for her white shirt (weather wasn't quite cold since the summer heat lingered.) and black sweatpants. Maybe this was another attribute to her loner ways, she didn't stick out, rather blended into the sea of students on the massive campus.

Sighing she grabbed her phone off its charger and slugged on her backpack on. She nearly dragged her feet to her front door. Normally she'd go home for the summer, but after her 16th birthday she began to work so she could take some weight off her mother and grandfathers shoulders and since sophomore year she hasn't spent more than a week home. To cope she got herself a furry friend, Buyo, a tabby she got from the local shelter who was very sweet.

Glancing behind her she made sure Buyo had enough water and food before locking her door and starting her walk to the bus stop. No Shikon High didn't bus, it was public transport and it was barely a 10-minute ride.

Clicking her phone to life as she went and gave her mom a quick good morning text before plugging in her earbuds and shuffling her music.

'Just one more year' she thought blissfully as she climbed on the bus and sat near the front.

It was early, barely 7:30 a.m. Most of the hall and seating area were empty. She rather get here earlier before the school was in full swing. Homeroom started at 8:30 most students arrived at around 8:15 or so. Kagome struggled with social anxiety since she was a child at family gathering so the packed hallways of hormone-crazed teens did little to calm her nerves.

She made way to her locker and undid the lock with ease and placed her new school supplies inside and closing. She continued her routine she began freshman year; come early, locker, art room, draw till homeroom.

"Hello Kagome, welcome back, ye ready for another year." Kagome smiled brightly at Ms. Kaede the art teacher who most people think has been teaching at Shikon High since its construction.

"Hi, Ms. Kaede! Of course, I am! How was your summer?" Kaede smiled softly, she often wondered if her and Kagome's conversation were the only ones the sweet yet shy girl had in the day.

"Wonderful and much needed. Come, child, I know you must be itching to sit and work come." WIth that Kaede handed Kagome a sketchbook. Taking it from the elderly woman's hands she smiled and made her way to a table. Letting her hand move freely and lost herself

The loud ring sounded as Kagome placed her pencil down and packed up.

"See you at some point Ms. Kaede!" Kagome waved and Kaede smiled softly at her brightest student. She hoped Kagome's loner streak will come to an end this year.

Homeroom was loud. Her classmates all hyped up on seeing one another after a 3-month break.

She glanced to her left watching as Sango, a very popular girl interacted with everyone. Shikon High didn't have so-called mean girls or cliques. More so there are people who are more known than others. One of which was Sango, who was from a demon-slaying linguae and a talented athlete. Kagome remembers in freshman year when Sango tried to befriend her, of course, Kagome couldn't, her stutter too strong and actions very even so, Sango found her way without her and was known as one of the nicest girls in Shikon. And rumor goes that she and Miroku, another well-known person finally started dating.

Again the bell sounded and she collected her things, glancing down at her new schedule;

1st period; Chemistry- Mr. Totosai

2nd period; English - Mrs. Yama

3rd period; AP calculus - Miss. Kakatoisha

4th period; Study Hall

5th period; Art - Ms. Kaede

6th period; Lunch

7th period; French - Mr. Fro

8th period; Physical Education - Mr. Sho

Was it terrible? Kagome wasn't sure yet. But she'll find out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chemistry was not what she had expected. Mr. Totosai was a scatterbrain and easily got off topic, she was also surprised at how many well-known people there were. The lab tables were filled with pairs, all but her's. Not that she minded.

Sango was also in said class along with her boyfriend Miroku (now confirmed since they are holding hands.)

Along with Shikon's golden boy, Inuyasha Taisho. A half dog demon. Truthfully Kagome had seen him on few occasions. Always in the halls when he was with Kikyo, his long-term girlfriend. Inuyasha's father was the one to founded the school and Inuyasha himself was the star quarterback.

By now you see that Kagome observes a lot.

Alongside Inuyasha was friend/rival Koga Wolfe, a full wolf demon. Known for as a playboy and excellent running back.

All missing from this group was Kikyou. In fact, Kikyou is her half-cousin on her long since incarcerated fathers side. Not once can she recall speaking to her. Best known for being the head cheerleader along with a violinist and her on and off relationship with the golden boy.

You'd think Kagome knew these people or at least knew someone who did. Nope. It was simple, just sit and listen and you'd be surprised with all the things people say about one another. And social media spoke wonders on a person. Not that Kagome had any gall to post anything on her blank accounts. More so she had them to follow different artist she liked and admired.

After the day was normal people wise. She noticed Kikyou was in her maths class along with Miroku. Miroku was close with Inuyasha and also on the football team. Known for his perverted ways it was no wonder why Song was so hesitant on dating him. Miroku came from a long line of Monks and con-men.

Study hall was just that. She took said time to finish her rough sketch of Boy she began earlier in Kaede's room.

Taking her leave from study period early she walked to her most loved class. Art. Most took it for a free period. Ms. Kaede wasn't rough or harsh. And they only had one final project and bi-weekly sketchbook checks.

The normally silent room was filled with loud yelling. The voice was deep and had a slight rasp to it. Peaking in she saw him. Inuyasha with Kaede, the principle, and Mr. Groman the wood shop teacher.

"I don't care, change my period then I ain't takin no girly art class just because Koga picked shop 1st! It happened last year get over it!" Inuyasha boldly yelled to adults.

Kagome sighed, there was still 15 minutes left and interrupting was not a choice. She made her way to the bench just a little ways by Kaede's room.

Koga and Inuyasha are very competitive with one another, so that must explain why having woodshop together isn't the best thing.

She could still hear Inuyasha's loud voice as the bell rung. Getting up she waited outside the class as Mr. Groman and Principal Jin walked out looking tried. Walking in slowly after she smiled at Kaede making her way to the back.

Kagome made it a point to keep her head down avoiding the golden boy as much as she could but seemingly Kaede had other plans.

"Kagome." Ms. Kaede called out, turning around she smiled.

"I hope you can take a seat next to Mr. Tashio, he is new to Art and I want you to show him the way." Kagome's blood ran cold. Her sit with him?

"I don't need shit i'm fine it's just coloring." He scoffed. Kagome's eye twitched.

"Now now Inuyasha, it's either take my class or repeat Senior year, either way, your father is fine with." A sigh left the golden boy and Kaede turned back to Kagome.

"Will you Kagome?" A quick node was given and she finally was forced to look up to find him.

He sat in the middle table. She liked the back of any class better.

She made her way to the open seat on his right near the end of the table.

Kagome placed her bag down, by now many students came filling in each more shocked in seeing Inuyasha in the class.

Truthfully she ignored Kaedes speech, after taking her class for nearly four years now it was pointless. Most people didn't keep the same elective, there were four; Art, Home ec, Woodshop, and Music.

Seeing as the introduction speech was coming to a close Kagome awoke from her daydreams.

"Today I am simply going to hand out your sketchbook, you all now know about the bi-weekly checks. Try and draw something today just to start so I can see where all of you are." Kaede smiled as she gave a stack to each of the front two tables to pass back.

When it reached her she simply passed it to the hanyou next to her taking out the one she got this morning.

She felt Inuyasha looking at her strangely but ignored it, she has yet to look him in the eye and hoped she wouldn't have to. Personally, he was not her kind of person. Too loud, bold, rude, etc.

"Hey mute." She cringed at the nickname but turned to him.

His eyes are pools of gold along with a strong jaw and soft nose, must be his mother's. Silver hair longer than her own flowed freely, two dog ears atop his head made it him look, dare she say, cute?

"Y-yes," Kagome spoke softly.

"Ya got a name or is it mute." His tone was harsh and annoyed.

"Ka-Kagome." She barely managed.

"Keh."He scoffed and turned back to his sketch pad.

He took out a lead pencil and looked at the blank page in front of him. Sighing in her head Kagome reached into her pencil case and got a graphite pencil out.

'Just do as Kaede said' with that mental encouragement she tapped his red-clad shoulder. Inuyasha turned looking irritated.

"It-it-it's e-easier to use t-this for sketching." Kagome held the pencil to him a light blush coming to her face.

His eyes softened and he sighed. 'What is this chick' he thought as he took the pencil from her

"Whatever thanks, i guess." She quickly began her work.

Almost thru her sketch, he spoke.

"What the fuck you did that?" Kagome became embarrassed and closed her book quickly and packed it away. He grabbed her wrist.

"It's good I didn't- whatever freak." He spat out a blush coming to his face. Kagome shook her head and picked up her bag, just in time the bell rang. She nearly ran out of the class, giving no time to bid farewell to Ms. Kaede.

'Oh god that was awful' She thought. She hated when people saw her art, to her, it was not good enough and to have the golden boy see it and most likely make fun of her was too much.

Now her favorite class became her living hell. Great.


	4. Chapter 4

Awful wasn't the right word to describe those 40 minutes. Kagome sighed making her way to lunch. She hoped nothing like that would happen again, and she definitely was going to speak to Kaede. If she was going to endure such treatment she needed some compensation, at least some extra credit, or maybe community service?

The lunchroom was very large and it already was filling up quickly. Kagome made her way to the line, surprisingly the food was good. Today it was ravioli and garlic bread and a side salad. She smiled kindly at the lunch lady who served her. She swiped her ID and turned to find a seat.

Scanning she was surprised to see Kikyou was not sitting with Inuyasha, rather the cheer team was separated from the football team. Shrugging to herself she found a small table toward the back, a little too close to the 'well known' but it would do. She placed her lunch on the table taking out her sketchbook and headphones.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome ran out of the art room. 'What the hell is wrong with this chick?' he thought shaking his. Gathering his stuff he made his way out.

"Inuyasha, come here a moment" He sighed upon hearing the old bat's request, he walked up to her desk, arms crossed, a scowl on.

"I am well aware this isn't ideal, but be nice to Kagome. I'd hate to see you bully someone given your past. Your parents would be very disappointed. Make the most of this, I'm sure you saw how talented she is. Open your eyes a little wider and you may find a friend in an unlikely place." He rolled his eyes.

"Listen I ain't no bully, she's fine. I have no other choice, ill-treat her like I treat everyone else. Later old bat." He said walking out

Him? A bully? As if, he tried complimenting her but she freaked. Not that he cared, personally she eerily resembled Kikyo too much. Maybe he should apologize? 'As if' He scoffed in his head.

"Yo Yash!" He turned his head upon hearing Sango's voice.

He waited for her to catch up. She smiled.

"Hey." He responded walking in pace with her.

"How's your day, Koga texted the group chat saying you taking Art?" Sango laughed as Inuyasha grumbled. The pair made their way to the lunch room.

"Keh whatever, it's just coloring or whatever. Where's your pervert?" He asked walking toward the growing lunch line.

"At the table already." With that the two got their food walking to the said table.

Sango greeted her boyfriend with a kiss on his cheek as she sat. Inuyasha sat alongside Koga. The table was made up of; himself, Sango, Miroku, Koga, Ginata, Hinta, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, and the only sophomore Shippo. Normally they were joined by Kikyo and some cheerleaders but after the nasty summer break up that was no more.

Everyone slipped into a conversation about the day.

"Kikyou is awful Inuyasha, all of calc she just glared at Miroku and I. Seriously she's icy," Sango said rolling her eyes.

"A heartbroken woman is dangerous," Shippo said making Inuyasha scoff.

"Look it's not like I didn't give her an ultimatum. She needed to cool it with telling me what to do and being so stoic." He shrugged.

"How's Art dog breath," Koga smirked.

"Can-it wolf, it's ass. I have to work with some weird chick and Kaede is up my ass. My dads being annoying about it too." He sighed.

"Inuyasha weird girls are always-" Sango kicking Miroku's shin cut him off. They all laughed lightly.

Looking around now tuning out the conversation taking place Inuyasha spotted her, Kagome. She sat alone eating in small bites looking through her sketchbook. He rolled his eyes. Looking now closely he realized she was very different to Kikyou. Her hair was shorter, eye's a steely gray if he recalled what he saw in the period before. Her scent was sweeter not as rich as Kikyo's. It was strange he knew most people that went to Shikon, but her, he's never seen before. Clearly, she wasn't new, the school didn't take transfers.

What could possibly be in that book that she freaked over? Her stutter gave him a headache. He reached into his pocket and felt the pencil she gave him. Narrowing his eyes at it.

A slap at the back of his neck caused him to come back to earth and growl hitting Koga back. This caused a back and forth till Shippo interfered.

"He started it," Inuyasha yelled

"We called your name a million times mutt you wouldn't listen to busy glaring at your sweater!" Koga countered.

Sango rolled her eyes.

"Both of you shut up, he's right you were staring into space," Sango said shaking her head.

"Why so smug monk?" Inuyasha questioned at the smirking Miroku.

"Well, clearly you were staring at the misses over there. Dare I say you have a type Inuyasha." Inuyasha went red as the table turned to look in the direction Miroku cocked his head in.

They all stared at the drawing girl with her head down.

"Wow, Kikyo's emo alter ego nice pick." Bankotsu snickered.

Inuyasha flushed and let out a growl.

"Shut up dumbasses, never even seen her before, that's the chick from the Art that's all." He huffed turning from them.

Meanwhile, Sango's eyes softened. 'Kagome' She thought sadly.

The girl was in her homeroom who never spoke a word, she was also in chem and calc with her. Truthfully she felt bad, it must be so hard to be so alone. Never once has she seen Kagome with a fellow classmate let alone a friend.

"Babe, everything okay?" Miroku hand touched her thigh and she snapped out of her thoughts shaking her head.

"Yeah just," Everyone watched expectantly.

Maybe if she pointed out how alone the girl seemed to be they'd notice too. Truthfully who was she kidding? She loved them all dearly but they could be assholes.

"Just she's always alone, that must be hard. I remember her from freshman year and just," Breathing in she continued,

"And in our chem class this morning she was the only one without a partner, I feel bad for her so Inuyasha maybe you shouldn't be so mean to her." Sango finished

"God, why does everyone think I'm gonna bully the chick, listen it's whatever Sango," Inuyasha said taking out his phone. Everyone else kinda brushed it off.

She felt Miroku lean into her ear as the others busied themselves.

"I understand my dear, maybe we can befriend her if you wish?" Sango's heart melted, he was so sweet.

"I've tried she doesn't-"

"Everyone feels loneliness maybe she wasn't ready when you first met?" The sweet words made her smile until she felt his hand on her behind. Twisting his wrist "Ah" Miroku exclaimed.

"When will you learn Monk." Shippo laughed.

Even though her music blasted she heard them laughing. There was a time where she imagined herself at said table, laughing along speaking without a stutter to her peers. But that was a long time ago. Glancing at them she pulled out her sketchbook, this isn't creepy, right? Wrong but she was doing it anyway.

No, no she wouldn't. If anyone saw what she was about to draw life would become hell. Instead, she focused on something else.

She never drew her own face, it felt too strange but indeed the 'rough' sketch of the girl was her. Archery club was something she longed to do. Back home she could safely do it without fear of hurting others. Her own family came from a long line of priest and priestesses, making her have what is known as a sacred arrow. A purifying force like no other. And also Kikyou was apart of the club, it met on the only day she didn't have cheer.

A part of Kagome feared her cousin, she was from her father's side of the family. And she hated her father for reason's too painful to recall. Plus club's meant socializing, another thing she was horrible at.

As quick as lunch came it went and now she headed off to French. Though most schools had a 2-year language requirement, Shikon enforced all four. Kagome spoke very good french along with Spanish. Many people struggled with their language class simply because it isn't taken seriously.

The class was half full, it took a longer to get to said class since it was on the other side of campus for most. Making her way to back on the left-hand side where the window was located she sat down. Looking around it was another class she shared with most of the well knowns. Thankfully golden boy and co sat in the middle to the other side of the room. All of them were in the class including those she did not know the name of.

"Bonjour classe, bienvenue en français quatre." Mr. Fro spoke gleefully to them causing many to groan.

"Bonjour Monsieur Fro." The class replied in a dead-tone.

"Maintenant, maintenant étudiants, souriez vous apprenez le langage de l'amour. Pour commencer, nous faisons un test! Pour voir où vous êtes tous. Pas de soucis, ça ne comptera pas." Mr. Fro spoke leaving nearly the whole class in a tizzy.

"What me no speaky French," Inuyasha called out making the class laugh and the teacher shook his head and sigh. Kagome understood just fine.

"Madame Higurashi, S'il vous plaît éclairer la classe." And in that moment she could have died, now she remembered clearly why she was not so fond of Mr. Fro. This.

Her face was most likely bright red as her classmate nearly broke their necks to catch a glimpse of who Mr. Fro spoke of."

"S-students, smile y-y-you are learning the language of l-l-love. To start we are taking a t-test! To see where all of you a-a-are. No w-w-worries it will not count." Kagome spoke as clearly and loudly as she could. The class looked annoyed at My. Fro and her alike. Great now she was a know it all.

"Excellent maintenant, prenez-en un retour," He placed a thick stack of papers on the front few desk. Passing back she got the thick packet and sighed. Today could not possibly get worse.

She began her work quickly.

'It's like she's following me' Inuyasha thought as she translated what Mr. Fro had said.

'She's smart too.' He observed.

Sighing this was indeed one of his worst classes. He hated French and wish he had taken Spanish. Nothing in the review text of things they should know he knew.

He finished just in time and got up as the bell rang, he watched as his friends finished up. Kagome placed her in the basket on Fro's desk and he followed.

This year wouldn't be so bad if he didn't have to take art, many of his classes were with his friends.

Waiting outside his friends quickly trickled out.

"God Fro is awful, I failed hard." Sango sighed as everyone agreed.

"He's a fucking drag," Koga said as they walked toward the gym.


	5. Chapter 5

Gym class has always made Kagome's skin crawl. Not that she was bad, oh no she is a country girl at heart and can handle a few laps and pushups

It was the short shorts that covered too little in her tastes. The shirt was too tight in wrong places. Kagome usually had gym with younger kids simply because she waited till last minute to confirm her P.E class. This year though she was stuck with her awful peers. Most people took gym way to seriously. You'd honestly mistake it for the Olympics. Especially with the supernatural students.

Pulling her shorts down as much as she could and walked out of the bathroom. She refused to change in the locker room. Most girls didn't even bother waiting for room to empty, most confidently changed in front of each-other. Kagome was not that girl.

Pushing the doors open she felt many eyes on her. Looking up she was more than surprised to have Inuyasha and company looking at her. Heat rushed into her cheeks and she moved quick to the other side of the gym.

'What the hell was that about?' She thought shivering. Truth be told she did want have friends, but them? No. Just no. She'd drag them down.

Coach Myoga blew the loud whistle making the demon students groan loudly.

"Watch that shit coach!" Inuyasha yelled. Myoga just ignored him,

"Hello students, welcome to Senior P.E. I do hope to give you a healthy 80 minutes of exercise. Now human and demons please step into different lines. Since the reps you do will vary based on how much you can handle." Students moved to the different sides. Luckily Kagome didn't have to move since she was already on the human side. She glanced around seeing Kikyou giving awful looks to Sango. How cruel. Just because you end a relationship with doesn't mean you have to despise their friends.

Sango was surrounded by a couple of other girls who seemed nice enough.

"Excuse me." Kagome heard but didn't take notice and still look around absentmindedly.

A tap on her shoulder made her whip her head around.

Sango was standing now in front of her.

"Hey your Kagome right? I'm Sango! Nice to meet you!" Kagome's very being shook.

"U-Uh Hi S-Sango." Breathing in deeply she look to Sango and smiled softly

Sango smiled and stood alongside Kagome making look at her strangely.

"So are you excited for gym? I hope we actually do something today." It took a moment to realize that Sango was speaking to her,

"U-uh yes." God she was awful, she could even hold a basic conversation. But Sango didn't seem annoyed in the slightest. and continued to make small talk. And before Kagome noticed she found herself enjoying it. Finally after Coach Myoga finished calling names, he told them to get into rows.

Surprisingly Sango followed and sat right in front of her and turned around.

"Hey Kagome, you're really nice! Let's hang out more!" A part of her wanted to say no, maybe this was some kind of joke that Inuyasha put her up to. But a larger part did wanna have friends and speak more than once a day.

"I'd l-like that." Smiling softly at Sango's excited face.

Gym went on to Myoga speaking for hours on end it felt on his expectation.

Glancing up at the clock Kagome sighed, just 10 minutes.

"Friendly reminder that try-out for all sport teams and after school activities are today." With that the bell wrong and everyone raced up to change.

"Kagome wait up!" Sango caught her arm and smiled. Always smiling.

"Let's exchange numbers! Are you trying out for anything." Kagome gave a glance behind her. Why was she doing this?

"Sure." With that they swapped phones, Kagome didn't miss the look of pity on Sango's face when she saw the lack of contact's she had.

"See you Kang's!" Kagome sighed once the girl was out of sight. Today was the most interaction with her peer's she's had since middle school.

Now, she had to think if it was worth trying out for the archery club. She didn't have many after school things to list on college applications. She made her way to the girl's bathroom. She gasped as someone grabbed her wrist.

Flipping her head around, surprised isn't the right word to describe it.

Inuyasha had a light flush on his face and was looking at the floor.

"Look, I guess i'm sorry about what I said alright, I aint a bully." Kagome's eyes were wide.

"It-it's o-okay, y-you were upset, I hope you get a chance to get back to wood shops-sorry about your situation." Kagome didn't ramble, ever. What was she doing. She slipped out of his grasped and booked it into the bathroom.

Inuyasha watch dumbfounded at her nice words. For the thousandth time he asked himself 'what is this girl.' Shaking his head he moved to the guys locker room to change to try-out.


End file.
